yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rokket
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Foguette" em português. "Rokket", known in the OCG as "vullet" or "varrett", (official subs) is an archetype of DARK Dragon monsters used by Revolver in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Design Etimologia "rokket" appears to be a play on the word "rocket". Its Japanese name, "vullet", is a corruption of "bullet", playing on the tendency of Japanese to replace "V" sounds with "B" ones. It may also reference the archetype's user in the anime, Revolver, who shares a similar gun and ammunition theme in his name and the design of his mask. "Borreload Dragon" uses the same play with the word "barrel". Estilo De Jogo All "rokket" monsters have the following effects in common: * When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then ... * During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed by battle or card effect and sent there from the field this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "rokket" monster from your Deck, except card with the same name. * You can only use each effect of card' name once per turn. The Ace Monster of the archetype is "Borreload Dragon", which can target a Monster on the field and lower its ATK and DEF by 500, and the opponent cannot chain anything to this effect's activation. A common move is to destroy the "rokkets" when they are targeted by "Borreload Dragon", and activate their effects. * "Anesthrokket Dragon" renders a face-up Monster unable to attack and negates their effects. * "Autorokket Dragon" sends a Spell/Trap on the field to the Graveyard. * "Magnarokket Dragon" sends a Monster to the Graveyard. "Borreload Dragon" cannot be targeted by Monster effects, which leaves it immune to the effect of "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", unlike other Link Monsters. To make matters worse, it can give you control of a Monster it attacks during the Damage Step, and transfer it to one of your Link Points, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase of the next turn. With "Supply Squad", "Borreload Dragon" becomes a powerful Draw Engine. The severe Deck Thinning that comes with running a "rokket" Deck makes "Blasting the Ruins" a viable Trap Card, especially with "Supply Squad". Due to the archetype's focus on destroying "rokkets", which all consist of Dragon Monsters, they can be used in a Graveyard Dragon Power Deck. "Borreload Dragon" would use its effects to target one of your "rokkets", which would destroy themselves. Not only would this hinder your opponent's strategies, but it would also increase the ATK of your "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" by 300 in each instance. The "rokkets" also replace themselves during the End Phase when they are destroyed on the field, allowing you to keep using "Borreload Dragon" as a deadly weapon. "Twin Triangle Dragon" can be used to bring back "Schwarzschild Limit Dragon" or "Vice Dragon", both of which - while originally designed to help Xyz Summon and Synchro Summon, respectively - can be utilized by the "rokket" archetype as fodder for the Link 3 and Link 4 monsters, such as "Borreload Dragon" or "Three Burst Blast Dragon". While nowhere as strong as "Borreload Dragon", "Three Burst Blast Dragon" can come in handy if lacking the sufficient amount of Link Material, or at least prove to be a decent backup plan should all of your copies of "Borreload Dragon" and/or "Topologic Bomber Dragon" be used up without any options left to bring either back. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Anesthrokket Dragon * Autorokket Dragon * Magnarokket Dragon * Beltlink Wall Dragon * Black Metal Dragon * The Black Stone of Legend * Dark Armed Dragon * Gateway Dragon * Lava Dragon * Red-Eyes Baby Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Schwarzschild Limit Dragon * Sniffer Dragon * Soldier Dragon * Vice Dragon Monstros Xyz * Queen Dragun Djinn Monstros Link * Reloader Dragon * Borreload Dragon * Three Burst Blast Dragon * Topologic Bomber Dragon * Twin Triangle Dragon Magias * Quick Revolve * Squib Draw * Allure of Darkness * Dark Eruption * Draconnection * Dragon's Mirror * Excessive Burial * Fire Prison * Fusion Substitute * One for One * Quick Booster * Supply Squad Armadilhas * Dark Illusion * Dragon's Bind * Dragon's Rebirth * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Remote Rebirth‎‎ (Combo with Topologic Bomber Dragon) * Two-Pronged Attack Monstros Reguladores * Destrudo, the Dead Drake of Dread * Dread Dragon * Flamvell Guard|synchro monsters = * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Dark End Dragon * Exploder Dragonwing * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss * Trident Dragion|fusion monsters = * Five-Headed Dragon * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Listas Oficiais De Deck V Jump Recommended "rokket" Deck Monstros de Efeito * Anesthrokket Dragon x3 * Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring x3 * Autorokket Dragon x3 * Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju * Gateway Dragon x3 * Magnarokket Dragon x3 * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Sniffer Dragon x3 * True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher x3 Monstros Link * Akashic Magician * Decode Talker x2 * Firewall Dragon * Gaiasaber, the Virtual Knight * Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior * Proxy Dragon x3 * Topologic Bomber Dragon * Twin Triangle Dragon x3 * Borreload Dragon x2 Magias * Dark Hole * Dragonic Diagram x3 * Monster Reborn * Quick Revolve x3 * Squib Draw x3 * Terraforming x3 Armadilhas * Back to the Front x3 Official Konami "rokket" Deck Recipe Monstros de Efeito * Armageddon Knight * Anesthrokket Dragon x3 * Autorokket Dragon x3 * Cracking Dragon x2 * Gateway Dragon x3 * Magnarokket Dragon x3 * Sniffer Dragon x3 * Soldier Dragon x3 * Summoner Monk Monstros Link * Gaiasaber, the Virtual Knight * Topologic Bomber Dragon x3 * Twin Triangle Dragon x3 * Borreload Dragon x3 Magias * Dark Hole * Dragonoid Generator * Foolish Burial * Monster Reborn * Pot of Avarice * Quick Revolve x3 * Soul Charge * Squib Draw x3 * Supply Squad x2 Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted x3 * Torrential Tribute Categoria:Arquétipos